FIG. 1 is a schematic architecture diagram of a dual connection between user equipment (UE) and an evolved NodeB (eNB) according to the prior-art solution. In such an architecture, in one aspect, a master cell group (MCG) and a slave cell group (SCG) retain their respective bearers, and provide services for the UE. In another aspect, a bearer of the MCG is offloaded at a Packet Data Convergence Protocol (PDCP) layer. Some data is sent to a Radio Link Control (RLC) layer of a master eNodeB (MeNB), and other data is sent to an RLC layer of a secondary eNode (SeNB) through an X2 interface and then is sent after being scheduled by the SeNB.
FIG. 2 is a schematic control diagram of a dual connection according to the prior-art solution. Data between an eNB and UE is sent by a MeNB through a wireless connection. When the UE performs dual-connection communication with a SeNB and the MeNB, the SeNB first needs to configure RRC for the UE based on a load status or the like of an SCG for example, transmission configurations at an RLC layer and a Media Access Control (MAC) layer of the SeNB for the UE, and send RRC configuration content to the MeNB through an X2 interface; and the MeNB sends the RRC configurations of an MCG and the SCG to the UE. However, during the sending process, a part of the RRC configuration content continues to be sent to the SeNB through the X2 interface, and then is sent to the UE by the SeNB. Signaling of the SeNB passes through the X2 interface twice, increasing a transmission delay of the SeNB. In addition, if the UE is connected to a plurality of SeNBs, all RRC configuration content of the plurality of SeNBs needs to be sent by the MeNB, and consequently RRC signaling load of the MeNB is excessively heavy.